


no excuse for the state im in

by InShores



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, i gotta come up with the content i wanna see huh, not really too dimiclaude but h, uhhhh no beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InShores/pseuds/InShores
Summary: dimitri sees a new face arrive at the monastery, who is neither a ghost or a thief.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	no excuse for the state im in

**Author's Note:**

> an au where, instead of byleth, dimitri meets claude at the monastery instead.
> 
> i wrote this in an hour and i couldn't get this scene out of my head.  
> title from florence and the machine's hardest of hearts

Whatever sunlight that could be seen from the interior of the monastery, one could see the remnants of its former pristine glory and more disturbingly, the bodies of the Empire's soldiers. Blood splattered the floor, varying in shades of red, depending on how fresh the corpse was. Either way, they were all dead and that's all that mattered. Without the action of battle, all that was left were the ghosts. They always weren't far- standing there, whispering truths he knew ever since he first gained consciousness from his injuries nine years ago. They wanted Edelgard's head and the corpse of every criminal who dared stood by her with it.

And oh, how he tried. Each attempt to bring them peace in his own blood soaked hands wouldn't stop their ice cold hands dragging him down in his nightmares or the screams tore from his throat. Despite the terrors of the night, Dimitri was determined to become a beast that fed on the souls of the wicked only to grow more wicked himself.

His attention was piqued as he heard lone steps arriving at the front of the monastery where Dimitri had stood guard by. Another poor thief, arrogant and so eager for his death? His hold on Areadhbar tightened in preparation for a quick attack. But with each step closer revealed not standard Imperial armor or rough, weathered clothes. It was pale, finely made thick clothing adorned in flashes of gold, meant for the colder, higher skies of wvyern riding. Paired with the soft-colored outfit was a face Dimitri had not seen in these long five years. His head slightly raised up as his remaining eye drank in the stranger in front of him. He knew those green eyes anywhere; it brought back faint memories of sunny afternoons and sparkling nights. Then, those green eyes seemed inquisitive and perceptive to a point if Dimitri wondered if Claude see through the cracked princely facade.  
  
Now those same eyes were regarding him with surprise- faded after the spark of shock- and caution.

A desire to bitterly laugh rose within Dimitri as he wanted to ask- _Look at me now, Claude! The terrible creature I actually am. You should run, frightened of what I have become._

But none of those thoughts slipped through Dimitri’s scowl. And what came out of Claude’s mouth were the quiet words of:  
  
“… Dimitri?”  
  
The voice was still ever smooth as Dimitri remembered it. Enchanting in its own right despite the obvious differences from then. Melodic, enchanting, smooth- such a barrage of words could never properly describe what Dimitri felt about Claude’s voice. Or had felt. Those feelings and memories belonged to a boy who died sometime in the snowy forest, covered in the blood of soldiers. Such memories did not belong here- a graveyard with its main guardian being a ghost himself. It belonged where it always belonged: in better days and within pleasant weather and beautiful skies. A thought soon snuck within Dimitri’s mind, latching on terribly- a manifestation of a dark desire within him.

The image of Claude’s arrow, sharp and true, piercing through his black armor and into his heart, finally ending the monster’s life. In a flash, an arrow could pass through a gap in his armor and then lodge itself in Dimitri’s heart. As the beast bled out on the ground, a lone figure dressed in flashes of gold and bright colors could claim victory in finally killing the rumored monster of vengeance. That is what he deserved. If he were to die, he should allow himself one precious luxury one last time. Dying is not what Dimitri was aiming for. It was not an aspiration but it was a desire. But if it had to be anyone, what a blessing from the goddess herself, after so many years of silence and rejection, to gift.  
  
Dimitri’s words were quiet yet cold and sharp as the ice in Faerghus’s winters.  
  
“Did you come here to kill me?”


End file.
